


follow me when i'm gone

by chocolatechip



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Terminal Illnesses, Weddings, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechip/pseuds/chocolatechip
Summary: Snapshots of Tooru and Hajime's life as a married couple, and the day Tooru dies.





	follow me when i'm gone

 

 

“I love you, Hajime. You’re my best friend, and the love of my life. Will you marry me?”

 

Hajime felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Yes, yes. Yes. He loved Tooru so much. “Yes,” he breathed.

 

Tooru slipped the ring onto his finger and kissed him hard. Hajime held onto him like his life depended on it.

  
  


_ “Hajime, I love you. I love you, so much.” _

 

_ Hajime sobbed. He loved Tooru so, so much. _

 

_ Tooru grabbed his hand and held tight. Hajime held on like his life depended on it. _

  
  


“I promise to stand by your side, through thick and thin, through life and death.”

 

“I pledge myself to you, and only you. Nothing, not even death, shall tear us apart.”

 

After the “I do”s, the minister said the long-awaited words: “You may now kiss your husband”.

 

They kissed, and it was the best moment of Hajime’s life.

  
  


_ “Remember our vows? I promise to stand by your side—” _

 

_ Hajime covered his mouth with the hand that wasn’t holding Tooru’s and sobbed even harder than before. _

 

_ “Through thick and thin, through life and death.” _

 

_ “I pledge myself to you, and only you,” Hajime said, barely intelligible, “Nothing, not even death, shall tear us apart.” _

  
  


“Hey, Hajime, don’t be too sad while I’m gone,” Tooru cracked a shit-eating grin.

 

“It’s only a business trip,” Hajime rolled his eyes, “You’ll be back Wednesday.”

 

“We’ve been married for a month and you’re not sad to see me go!?” Tooru faked a gasp.

 

“No, because I know you’ll be back, Shitty-Kawa. And you just told me not to be sad!”

 

_ “Hey… don’t be too sad after I’m gone, okay? I don’t… I don’t want you to be lonely because of me,” Tooru looked at Hajime, lower lip trembling. _

 

_ “How could I be happy without you?” Hajime squeezed Tooru’s hand. _

 

_ “Find someone else. Please… I don’t want you to be sad…” Tears welled up in Tooru’s eyes and fell. _

 

_ “Tooru. Tooru, I don’t want you to go.” _

 

_ “I-I,” Tooru’s voice cracked; he was crying. _

 

_ “Please don’t go.” _

 

_ “I’m… I’m not afraid to go.” _

 

_ Hajime choked on a sob. “I am.” _

  
  


Hajime felt like a dog. It was Wednesday, and Tooru wasn’t back yet. He said that he would be back at 12:00. It was 12:02, and he wasn’t back yet.

 

“Hajime!! I got you a present!” Tooru called as he opened the door.

 

Hajime ran up and hugged him, “I missed you, idiot.”

  
  
  


_ “I’m not afraid because—I know I’ll see you again. When you get there.” _

 

_ “Tooru—” _

 

_ “Follow me when I’m gone. Years from now, when you’re old and grey. Not now.” _

  
  


“I want to grow old with you,” Hajime said, suddenly.

 

It was a warm summer day, and they were laying it the grass. Tooru sat up.

 

“Hajime… I have to tell you something.”

  
  


_ Hajime managed to give a watery smile. _

 

_ “Okay.” _

  
  


“What is it?” Hajime asked, concerned.

 

“I have pancreatic cancer. I found out two days ago.”

  
  


_ Tooru lifted Hajime’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. He met Hajime’s eyes and smiled. _

 

_ The line on the heart monitor went flat and a high pitched sound emitted from it. _

 

_ Tooru’s eyes lost focus and his hand fell, still holding Hajime’s. _

 


End file.
